


Tainted Wings

by crimsonadvent



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn was not the type of woman to fall so easily but how did she find her wings tainted. Tainted with the seduction emanating from a certain Noxian assassin. QuinnxTalon with mentions of various characters. Quinn-centric. SLOWMANCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The stinging sensation of the metal biting unto her wrists. That was what it felt. She winced as the tarnished steel swept through the bleeding cuts while she remained suspended in mid-air. She strained to pull herself up but the fatigue from days on end in the dungeon had finally sapped her of her strength.

Valor was most likely locked elsewhere. Her majestic companion trapped in a metal cage. She couldn't bear to imagine what he was experiencing. He deserved to be free not here looked where she is. Quinn stifled a whimper as the metal opened a new cut. Blood trickled down her wrist.

The crimson rivulet descended along her forearm, staining the torn fabric of her uniform. Her tattered clothing was the remnants of the fight she gave her captors. She couldn't think any good of that night, she had been suppressed. Something she had lest expected to happen.

Everything had been going along the plan. Valor was watching her high above but somehow it was countered. How could it have happened?

She jerked her head to the sounds outside of her cell. The dank mustiness of her surroundings heightening the outside noises. She missed the smell of fresh air and the feel of grass under her palms. She wriggled her arms but only brought more pain. Well, she tried.

The sounds grew in volume and it became more apparent that a set of footsteps were headed to the dungeons. She swallowed down the anxiety building up in her. The footsteps were louder now. Should she scream at them? What if it was one of those Noxian guards who'd jeer her again.

The footsteps stopped immediately. She knew where. She's a scout, she'd know her surroundings too right? It comes with the package, I guess.

There were hushed whispers outside her cell. She couldn't make out their conversation nor the words. However, she could tell, one was male. The other one sounded like a smart mouthed woman. The chained girl grimaced at the unseen future.

What are these two people planning? The jingle of keys permeated the air. One was being inserted to the padlock. An unlocking sound resonated through the night air. The sound of a heavy metal hit the floor and the door in front of her screeched.

Light filtered into the darkness, she had to squint away from the light. It was alien to her golden eyes. The darkness had kept her company for hours. Days even. She let her eyes adjust to the light as a person stood upon the doorway.

Her golden irises widened and her hoarse voice broke out from chapped lips, "You... Why're you here?"


	2. Annihilated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is sent out to investigate the assassin who has been annoying the Demacian forces.

The sharp crunch of dead leaves under her feet was refreshing. The hurly burly and smog of the city washed out of her system as she took in a deep breath of fresh air.

The mountains. She missed this place. The bittersweet memories of this area clung to her like a scar. Why a scar? You know how scars are formed. You get through pain but its the fact that you live on with it that proves your worth. You survived.

Scars tell painful stories. Just like how each step, her feet were taking her back to the place she lost him. Her brother. Her twin. Her other half.

How would Caleb have grown if it was her who died? She shook such morbid thoughts away. The painful nostalgia painted her features with grief but she needed to focus. This was not a trip to memory lane but a task placed upon her shoulders by the Demacian prince.

Follow your instincts. Those were his words.

And those instincts would make her soar.

Valor's screech permeated the air as the late afternoon sun cast a golden glow over the foliage. Her companion's cry brought her out from a spiteful reverie. The trees became familiar and the trees paved her path.

There was smoke a few meters from her location. She looked up and Valor had gained altitude and she took this as a cue. She hid behind the wide trunk of a Mahogany, golden eyes surveying the area.

A renowned assassin would never take their chance at leaving a trail. That's what assassins are for right? Hiding and killing with the shadows. True enough, this man she's searching for is elusive but these reports seem to be false.

This must be throwing her off the real trail but she had to try, right? What was there to lose after all, right?

She shook her head, clearing her mind. Thoughts have been jumbled here and there ever since she'd taken this task. There must be some reason why this 'Talon' has revealed himself.

She couldn't shake the dread that she felt from this trail. It was suspicious. She inched closer to the camp. Indeed, a topnotch assassin would not sit in front of a bonfire eating his dinner while an army of soldiers are seeking him across the canyon.

Now was the time, she had to finish this task. She had to do this. Swallowing the rising bile, she readied her weapon. Aimed high and proud.

"Go for the eyes!" She screamed and her trusty companion swooped upon the shocked assassin. The man immediately leaped off from his sitting position, flailing his arms as Valor clawed at him. His meal forgotten.

Her arrows soared through the air, hitting the man in his thigh. He groaned, stumbling upon the ground, arms bleeding as well. A raged cry emitted from the fallen persona and he scramble up with a gleaming dagger in his grasp.

She swallowed, anxiety coursing in her bloodstream. This can't be him. He's too sloppy. The man rushed to her, surprising the young Demacian since he was quite wounded. He swiped at her, the dagger missing her inch by inch. She sunk down, putting all her weight upon the balls of her feet before lunging at the man.

She pushed hard at his abdomen and aimed at him. Her arrows struck his shoulders and he staggered back. The scout landed deftly upon her feet, crouching for any future assault.

"You foolish girl!" The man screamed. That pretty much isn't his choice of vocabulary, right?

She ducked as he swiped the dagger at her, Valor swooped and raked his sharp talons upon the assassin. The man screeched his pain, palming his bleeding face as the bird soared up higher winds.

The scout twisted and aimed a kick on the pained man. He stumbled back once again, falling unto the dirt ground. Blood tainted the grass, painting the clearing a sickening red. She had to still the shaking of her hand, she had to finish this. It was her task correct?

The man was immobilized with pain and with one quick pull at the trigger. He had halted his movements. She couldn't bear to look. Nor stay in the camp. She stretched out her right arm on instinct and immediately Valor perched himself. He pecked at her headgear.

Regret etched upon her face. No matter how she proud she was as a Demacian, sometimes, the thought of killing wasn't ingrained in her system. She was a civilian not two days ago, and now she had donned the ambition of a Demacian soldier.

She pet the blue feathers of her companion, he had eased her emotions. "Let's go home Valor." Her friend chirped in agreement. She made her way out of the clearing. Blood stained her hands, she'd want them off.

"Congratulations on taking down the enemy!" The praise hung in her mind. The king had congratulated her. She had painted the Demacian army green with envy. How had she done this? That wasn't Talon, did she deserve the praise addressed to her.

The fabric of her bed chafed her skin. There was no comfort to be found her. She had let Valor out for the mean time. She pulled her pillow closer but it hardly ever provided her comfort.

The city was not helping. She needed to get out.

Pushing herself off the bed, she splashed some water from the wash bin by the window. She needed an escape.

Stepping out of her home, her companion now happily perched upon her arm, a soldier from the Demacian palace greeted her. The young scout could only arched an indigo brow at the presence of an imposing figure.

"There is word of war upon the north." That was only the curt speech of the soldier and he handed her a rolled up scroll. Valor flexed his wings, her friend excited at the prospect of freer skies.

She looked at the stern eyes of the soldier and spoke, "I'll look into that."


	3. Blizzard

The cold winds bit unto her skin, unrelenting and merciless. Valor seemed to be at a disadvantage in this terrain.

Despite the cold terrain, the heat of war was warming the entire continent. We've shook hands with Ashe a good two days ago, even the dawn-basking celebrants of Sejuani's tribe was more endearing than the black crystal walls of Frostguard. The black structures were both a beauty and a menacing spectacle.

Despite the majesty of the clear crystal, she couldn't shake the foreboding feeling of being watched. Several of the citizens in this tribe warmed up to her immediately. She felt their hospitality but it seemed forced, fake even.

Val soared up to a higher perch, surveying the ground but the people ushered him down. They did not want their eyes wandering too much. What was there to hide?

How is it that the black crystals were much colder than the blizzards of Freljord? The citizens led her to this foreboding structure and her golden irises met the pale face of a beautiful white haired woman. This had to be Lissandra.

"Greetings envoy of Demacia." She quipped, her voice devoid of warmth or emotion. Valor swooped down and perched upon her arm, the chill unsettling him. "Your allegiance with Ashe, can you tell me more about her?" I asked, starting the conversation.

Lissandra merely looked mildly amused, first question and it had to be a rival. "I agree with Ashe's idea of unifying the people of Freljord. We, people of Frostguard, merely want peace as well. We seek the peace promised to us by the watchers, unfortunately Ashe's ways conflict with the watchers." She paused and guided me along the lobby of the structure, the cold glassy walls felt suffocating. "That is why I am contesting against Ashe to unite Freljord. I know that competition is something we should not honor however I can not follow the ways of the Watchers."

She raised her pale hand to their banner, "They have guided us and brought prosperity here in the Frostguard." I nodded absentmindedly, "It must be quite difficult to have so many ideals for Freljord." The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

A light chuckle emitted from the pale maiden's lips, I eyed her warily. "Indeed. As this war continues, the people of Freljord are struck with this strife. That is why with the aid of the Watchers I will aim to end this conflict." A smile flitted to the woman's lips, it seemed to amuse her.

The Demacian couldn't suppress a shiver. Somehow, something was really wrong. Not only with this city but with this woman as well. She eyed the banner one last time, the dread crept unto her blood.

Valor screeched and she excused herself from Lissandra's presence. She couldn't sit well with this city but she couldn't help the curiosity blooming in her. Her golden eyes caressed the crystal walls, cold. Cold as ice.

She would hate this tribe to rule Freljord.

Night was colder in this tribe, more so than Ashe's Avarosan or Sejuani's Winter's Claw. The cold unsettled her, even Valor. They couldn't stay down in this city. However curiosity was a bad trait on this young scout.

Valor pecked at her hooded, she proceeded to pull it over her head. The warmth hardly calmed her. She couldn't shake the odd sensation this place brought her. The blizzard outside the walls wasn't even easing her feelings.

She blended unto the shadow, scaling the wall. The black ice reflected a mocking image which sent shivers down her spine. Added with the cold, the city give a dreadful aura. Valor seemed not too happy with the situation but they needed the information for Demacia. Scaling the wall was not only dangerous but also threatening the height didn't scare her. The knowledge that was beyond the walls did.

She couldn't stop herself. Venturing deeper into the city, the darkness seemed more sinister. Brandishing her crossbow, she readied for any attack. The fear was gnawing her senses but she had to stay sharp. She needs to stay sharp.

Deeper into the dark ice, she couldn't shake the curiosity at how the shadows danced. It entranced her, convinced her to step closer to them. Had it not been Valor's painful grasp on her shoulder, she would have fallen unto the seduction of the dark ice.

The chilling atmosphere did little to calm her. The silence was hanging around her neck like a noose. The biting cold chilling the very blood coursing in her veins. The steps beckoned her lower. The shadows growing darker, fiercer even.

Small steps bounded down the dark icy stairs, leading down to what seemed like a dungeon. There was no light, no warmth in this dungeon. The silence hung heavy and the darkness an inviting sheet.

She felt the uneven floor underneath the sole of her boots, darkness was in front of her. She swallowed the rising bile, trying to still the thunderous beat of her drums. She shouldn't be here. Not in this place.

She continued on forward, there really was nowhere else but forward. Her soft footsteps echoed unto the darkness, her fingers grazing against the mysteriously called walls. Her eyes adapted a bit to the darkness but it was darker than she had expected. The faint lines of jail bars decorated the sides of the chamber. The stillness not giving any sign of life in this area.

There probably was nothing here. She sighed and moved to go back but something stopped her,  
"Who's there?"

It was male, hoarse even. Her eyes darted wildly, questioning the source of this voice. She stilled herself, entering upon uncharted territory was something she should get used to but it was too much. The threat of the Frostguard adding the blanket of darkness. She continued forward, albeit reluctantly.

"In here girl." The voice sounded sterner. How did he know she was a girl? She followed the tone, her feet planted at the last set of bars in the chamber. The moon light pilfered from the window in this cell. Her eyes widened, golden orbs taking in the figure in front of her.

He was clad in dark fabrics, it was odd he handed melded unto the dark ice. He was adorned with an odd set of ice upon his shoulders. His skin was pale, deathly pale in fact. However his eyes, they were fierce and shone in the darkness. Bloodlust and anger painted in their depths. He was familiar.

Valor screeched a bit, she had to jump in fright. "You are the assassin Talon, are you not?"

Her words placed a smirk upon his face, "Unfortunately, I am."


	4. Chase

She stilled when he had confirmed his identity. How was she to react, she was supposed to kill him at the border, right? The Demacian scout bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do. The biting cold was not friendly to the both of them, more importantly for her.

She patted along her uniform, feeling her pockets for a excellent object to lockpick. Enemy or not, she didn't feel like leaving this man in the hands of a chilling tribe. Her hands retrieved a small hair pin, which was an odd item in her inventory. Without further ado, she picked off the locked. It was deathly cold, chilling her fingertips despite the gloves she wore.

"Are you pitying me girl?" His voice threw her out of concentration. Indeed, why was she helping him? Was it pity? She steeled her fingers but they continued on unlocking the frozen metal padlock. After a few more tries, the unlocking sounds was heard and the item sagged unto her palms. She eased out the chains and gently placed them upon the cold floor.

The screech of the metal door permeated the air and she felt the tall presence of a foreign being. Immediately, she jumped back, aiming her crossbow at the heart of this 'Talon'. He scoffed at her, "It's quite a surprise for a Demacian such as you would waste your efforts on a Noxian such as me."

She stood dumbfounded, "How would you know I'm Demacian?!" A chuckle emerged from his lips, "Only Demacians dress themselves so flamboyantly in battle." The heat rose to her cheeks and she let an arrow whiz past him. A smirk painted the lips of the frosted male. "Hit a spot, huh?"

She gritted her teeth but chose not to retort, "If you are done insulting my ethnicity, then we should get going." She shot him a look but he remained impassive.

"What made you think that I'm going with you, Demacian?" Valor screeched at him, displeased with how this man was treating her. The young woman could only let out a sigh, and eyed him warily, "Look Talon, it seems that you were captured by the Frostguard. For what reason, I don't know but if you want to escape, you'll need my help."

He let out a mocking laugh, "An assassin needs your help in escaping'? What nonesense fills your brain girl!" Golden orbs glared at her but she started to make her way up. The steam from her anger was emanating from her very being. This man was jeering her after she had just freed him. Dang, that was a wrong decision.

Another set of footsteps followed her. Good, he wants to get out too. They proceeded to climb the steps, the cold seemed to be a bit more distant as they rose. She had only one more step up but a cold hand stopped her and pulled her back into the shadow. She cast her golden gaze to him and he pressed his index finger upon his lips. Letting a silent shh as a soldier rush forward.

How did she not hear that man rush along the hall? He released her and proceeded to distance himself from her. She cast a wary look at the mysterious assassin, chilled by his touch. She did not expect this meeting at all.

The pair made their way out of the chambers but Valor pecked upon her shoulder when she tried to make their way back to how she entered. The path was now unsafe for them. She silently tsked and looked around. Her male companion silent along the trek.

"The eastern path would benefit us instead of mulling for another path to take." He exasperatingly said and made his way to another path. The Demacian scout threw a heated glare at the retreating man but followed otherwise. He probably knows where to go.

The darkness became less inky black as the breeze from the outside wafted unto the hall. She hastened her steps to follow his long strides. They were getting out of here soon. The sooner the better.

Finally, the dark hall ended and they were welcomed by the twinkling of the night star. However the presence of the stars did not abate the feeling of dread crawling in her veins. Val pecked on her arm and she urged him up unto the snowy night sky.

They made their way downwards, venturing further. She hardly ever noticed the male accompanying her had she not catch the swish of his gray fabrics with her peripheral vision. This city was really eerie with walls painted with an overlooking eye. It was all over the place, watching and menacing. It made her more anxious. The night gave it a worse appeal.

Torches lit the night streets and she noticed a group of Frostguard. They were knelt in a circular formation with a great eye in the middle. Their figures were deep in worship for the entity. They bowed and preached with a tongue unheard of. It sent chills down her spine. She gaped in horror, this was not common. This city was hiding something but she can't stay.

.

Her golden gaze flashed to her companion, his eyes were fierce, angry even. They had to leave. This city was not safe, nowhere in this location was safe. There was an odd feeling washing upon her. The feeling of being so self-conscious. Someone was watching. Her eyes darted to different places but she could not pinpoint where the onlooker was.

"We must go." She spoke crisply and darted to the path where Valor guided. Her companion complied and they sprinted along the wall.

The cold wind burned her skin as they ran. The falling snowflakes felt like small blades grazing on her flesh. Her breath fogged up in front of her. She glanced to her side and indeed her companion was trailing after her.

They darted down a set of steps. Voices were directed away from them, this was Valor's doing. The young Demacian scout pushed on the heavy door of the main gate. Her other human companion pushed it to let himself slip.

A low screech pierced the air and golden eyes found her friend soared up in the sky. Just a few meters away from them. The white blanket of snow enveloped the area, blinding any trace of a path. She searched blindly, the night and the cold atmosphere not a good combination.

A hand grasped her arm, pulling her along. There was a chill down her spine.

She looked behind her, the darkness still and corrupting.

Something moved. Her eyes widened and she hastened her steps.

Something was after them.


End file.
